Percy Jackson and the Elemental Ninja
by Golden Sea Authors
Summary: When the Ninjas appear at Camp Half-Blood, Percy and his friends must decide if they can trust them, while Leo and Kai are startled by their similarities. Written by Author J (with a little help from Author S)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson, 18, sat on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. It was a peaceful day- the waves were gently lapping against the shore, the water was clear- well, as clear as Long Island Sound can be- the sun was shining, there were no clouds. He closed his eyes, smelled the sea breeze, and smiled. He opened his eyes and was startled to see a cannon ball flying toward him. He threw himself to the left just in time, because the cannonball impaled itself on the beach where he had been sitting seconds ago. He looked out on the water. He saw something that hadn't been there half a minute ago- a ship. It looked Chinese, or maybe Japanese; it had large triangular sails, a red dragon figurehead, and large jet engi- wait, jet engines!? He pulled out a pair of binoculars from his backpack. He focused on the ship. He could see a bunch of teenagers in bright Technicolor robes- red, blue, white, black and green. There was also an old guy with a white beard and a bamboo staff, and a girl in samurai armor. Weird, he thought. He spotted a name on the side- Destiny's Bounty. Percy stood up, brushed the sand off his jeans, and ran into camp to raise the alarm.

Percy peered behind him in awe, the flying ship was descending in to the water. Running past all the other half-bloods, he reached the alarm and slammed right into it.

"Great..." he mumbled sarcastically. Percy hit the button causing the alarm to sound, echoing toward the ship.

~Ninja~

The ninjas looked to the sandy beach they had accidently hit with a cannon ball. An alarm echoed in the air and froze.

"Shit! Look what you did Kai!" Cole the ninja of earth yelled at the boy clad in red.

"Oh shut up!" The two butted heads.

"Guys now's not the time to fight we have to abandon ship!" Nya, Kai's little sister and samurai, pulled them apart.

"What do you think we should do Sensei?' Zane, the ninja of ice, asked Sensei Wu.

Unfortunately a giant wave had hit the ship and they were rocked. Water swept across the deck. Jay, the ninja of lightning, was panicking. Sensei decided that now was a great time to escape.

"Now let's move!" He yelled. A Chorus of 'Right' answered. They had to abandon ship, which they hated. The Destiny's Bounty was their home but they were in an unknown place and had to run.

~Percy~

Percy watched as their brightly robed assailants leapt out of their flying ship. Percy drew Riptide and was preparing to blast them again when a voice next to him distracted him. He turned and found himself facing Annabeth, his girlfriend and partner-in-crime.

"Hey Percy, what's the prob-"she stopped when she looked out at the ocean. "Oh my Gods, Percy look!" she exclaimed.

Percy looked and saw little tornados floating across the water, floating toward them. With a jolt, he realized that the tornados were the seven crew members of the "Destiny's Bounty". Then, he smirked.

"What is it Percy? Annabeth asked, confused.

"They're trying to show off. Little do they know that I have some powers up my sleeves" Percy said.

Annabeth was about to ask him what powers he was talking about when Percy closed his eyes. Water started dribbling up the beach from the ocean. Suddenly, Percy was standing on his own personal 5-foot mini-hurricane. He looked down at Annabeth. He held out his hand to her and said, "Need a hand?"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, grabbing his hand. Once they were both standing on the hurricane, Percy made a forward motion with his hand, and the hurricane floated forward. Leo ran up and yelled, "Hey guys! Come back! Come on… Damn it!"

Leo just watched as Percy and Annabeth advanced to face the invaders.

-Ninja

Zane stopped his spinjitsu and frozen the water underneath him and saw a water tornado coming for them, he knew it was not spinjisu.

"Damn it they saw us!" Kai said still doing spinjitsu to float.

"Guys get to land I'll handle this!" Zane yelled at them.

"No you can't do this alone I'll help!" Jay said accidently stopping. Zane had created an ice platform for him to. They nodded at each other and stand in a fighting position.

The Tornado almost hit them but Zane froze it just in time. As he fell he touched the water to freeze a ten by ten area. Jay hopped to the ice and managed to stay up. Two people came towards them, a boy and girl both with weapons.

"Remember we aren't fighting back we are just decoys we will escape after them later." Zane said to Jay.

"Right but one question there are like 10 of them and 2 of us! How will we escape!?" The white ninja sighed. He knew jay was right, his calculations never fail him. 1 option was likely of not being captured: Run.

"Like this." Zane froze an ice wall about 20 feet high. "Now we must run Jay." They took off running at break neck speed. They got to the beach and ran into the forest climbing into the trees.

"Zane that was very out of character for you." Jay stated to Zane as they hopped from branch to branch.

"I'm sorry but that was the only logical answer for us not getting captured." Jay and Zane then became quiet listening for their pursuers.

~Annabeth

Annabeth looked at the wall of ice. There was NO way her dagger OR Riptide could break that.

"One of them can control ice." Percy said, smiling to himself.

"I guess you've met you're match; its ok, I still love you Seaweed Bra- wait, why are you smiling?" Annabeth asked, giving her boyfriend a confused look. Even with all her knowledge, sometimes she didn't understand him.

"What is ice?" Percy asked.

"Frozen wat- Oooooooh!" Annabeth said, understanding immediately. He might be a seaweed brain, but he was smart.

"Watch." Percy said. He then closed his eyes. The wall of ice shuddered, and then shattered.

"OK, I don't say this a lot, but that was WICKED!" Annabeth said, "You are so awesome."

"Thanks," Percy said, blushing.

"Don't mention it," Annabeth said, and she was about to kiss him when she heard someone clear their voice.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt this moment, but I HAVE to look at that ship," a voice said.

Annabeth reluctantly turned away from Percy- and saw Leo climbing out of a canoe, staring at both of them awkwardly.

"Fine. We'll take a detour." She said, pushing away her urge to strangle Leo. The three of them floated across the water towards the enemy ship on another personal tornado.

~Ninja~

Jay was glad they go out of there, the kids looked like they wanted to capture them. Well who would blam them? But still... He looked at Zane; the Ice ninja's face, well his eyes, showed trouble.

"Hey Zane you ok?" Zane stopped on a branch and jay went next to him.

"If my data is accurate, the boy can control water. and if that is true my ice powers are useless." Zane sighed.

"You're right..." Jay sighed "You're still the best nindroid!" he rapped his arm around Zane and gave a gaint Smile.

"It's good to know my brothers are there for me." Zane gave a small smile.

"There you are!" The look down to see Lloyd, the green ninja.

"Lloyd!' Jay said in surprise. "Do You Know where the others are?"

"Yah I do come on!" The 3 ninja's ran to there friends.

~time Skip about 30 min~

"Hey Zane do you know what time it is?" kai asked him.

"judgeing on the position of the sun in the sky... About 4:30. Why?" Zane asked.

"Well we wanted to- "

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

"That couldn't be-" Lloyd said.

"WTF! OUR SHIP!" Cole yelled smoke started to apear at the ocean where their ship was.


	2. Chapter 2 (J)

~ Leo ~

For the record, I did NOT mean to blow up the "Destiny's Bounty"

It was an accident.

Seriously.

I'm not joking.

Of course, since ships (usually) don't spontaneously explode, I should probably explain what happened.

~ About thirty minutes ago ~

Percy landed the mini-hurricane on the deck of the ship. The three of us- Percy, Annabeth, and me, Leo- started walking around, exploring the ship. There were racks of Japanese weapons everywhere. They were snacking on food from the kitchen. Percy was wolfing down pizza, Annabeth was snacking on ice cream, and Leo was eating tacos. And they were DE-LIC-IOUS.

"I can't eat another slice," Percy said- after eating an entire box.

"How do you eat that much and stay so thin?" Annabeth asked.

"I fight monsters, like, every other day. That's an extreme workout," Percy responded.

"Oh."

"Dese tawcos awe dewicious!" Leo said. It's true. They were, absolutely delicious.

"Leo, don't talk with your mouth full," Annabeth scolded.

"Ok mom, and afterwards I'll clean my room and wash the dishes!" I said sarcastically. Annabeth gave me a death stare. She can be super-duper annoying sometimes. And also super scary.

"Just saying, it would be nice if we didn't have to see ground-up taco every time you say something," Annabeth said calmly.

"And YOU don't need to treat me like your child!" Leo said. Point One for Team Leo!

"Leo…" Percy said warningly

"I will NOT treat my children like that!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yeah, because who would want to marry you!?" Leo yelled back. Point Two for Team Leo!

"Uh, actually I would…" Percy interjected. Leo facepalmed; of course Percy was siding with her.

Annabeth smiled and said, "Thanks, Percy." She turned back to Leo and her face melted back into a scowl.

"See? Not everybody hates me," Annabeth said.

"PUH-lease. You guys fight all the time." Leo said.

"And we make up afterwards. What's your point?" Annabeth asked.

"I-I don't know. I guess I'm just tired. And cranky." Leo said.

"Can this fight be over now?" Percy asked.

"Yes" Leo and Annabeth said together.

Annabeth turned to Percy. "Did you mean that?" she asked, "what you said? About…"

"Absolutely," Percy said. Oh no. Since he was single, Leo always felt awkward around couples. The closest thing to a girlfriend he had was an immortal girl on a magical island that you can't find twice. Yeah, we're real close.

Just then the lights went out.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3 (J)

Blow, Blow, Blow the Boat

Part 2

~ Leo ~

Oh you're back! Where were we? Oh, yeah- awkward Percy-Annabeth moment, and then the lights? Yeah. Anyway…

"What happened to the lights?" Percy asked.

"Oh, the battery probably died. They left the lights on, so…" Leo said. A technical problem? Finally, something for him to do other than feel awkward around his friends. He light a fire in his hand, illuminating the room in reddish light. Percy and Annabeth stepped apart as he walked between them, heading towards the door.

"Don't forget to breathe!" he said behind him. It was hard to tell in the reddish glow of his hand-fire, but Leo could have sworn they blushed.

He walked down the hall towards a room he had seen while exploring. Once he found it, he smiled widely. The Engine Room he thought, the two of us are going to be great friends. He walked inside and had to gasp. What he saw was just too amazing.

Leo: Well, I'll tell you what I saw next time!

Percabeth: NO! No more cliffhangers for this flashback!

Leo: Who the heck is "Percabeth"?

Spirit of the Internet: its Percy and Annabeth's ship-name.

Leo: Oh. What's my ship-name?

Spirit of the Internet: uh… well…

Leo: tell me…

Spirit of the internet: its… well…

Leo: OH MY GODS JUST TELL ME!

Spirit of the Internet: it's… um... Leico.

Leo: me and who?

Spirit of the Internet: it's… Nico.

Leo: WTF!?

Spirit of the Internet: sorry man. It's the truth.

Leo: What? Wait, what about Calypso?

Spirit of the Internet: dude, it's never going to happen. You are out of her league.

Leo: You know what I'd like for lunch?

Spirit of the Internet: what?

Leo: Some nice, roasted, INTERNET!

Percy: Leo, please don't threaten the internet. It has feelings.

Spirit of the Internet: yeah, I have feelings!

Author J: GUYS! Can we just get back to the story?

Author S: Yeah, let's just get back to the story. Leo, continue the story please.

Leo: sure, just as soon as I extinguish my hand.

Author J: Leo, if it makes you feel any better, I ship CaLeo.

Leo: Thanks, man.

Leo stared at the massive twin engines. Man, this thing is almost as cool as the Argo II, he thought. Oh, yeah; FYI, The Argo II was Leo's super-awesome, butt-kicking, monster blowing-up, flying warship- and the figurehead was his super cool monster-frying friend Festus the dragon. At one point, Festus had been a whole dragon, but after an incident with a laser security system, his head was the only part that was larger than a drink coaster. Leo had this crazy dream that someday he would rebuild Festus completely.

Leo had a lot of crazy dreams. One of them was saving Calypso from that island; but since he had sworn on the River Styx that he would come back, he had to somehow. He had debated flying in the Argo II, rebuilding Festus completely, even blowing himself up on purpose; but he couldn't come up with a logical solution.

Leo had been so distracted thinking about Calypso and Festus and things, he wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking. He tripped on a random katana lying on the floor (seriously, who leaves a katana in an engine room) and his still-flaming hand landed in a big puddle of oil. "Oh schist," Leo muttered, remembering the word from Percy's vocabulary.

There was a flash of light, and with a KABOOM he was thrown from the ship. He soared through the air, flying towards the sea. He saw the flaming ship below him, and Percy and Annabeth were flying through the air with him. The force of the wind was too much; Leo blacked out.

When he woke up, he was floating in water. Percy was standing on the beach of a small island. He was cradling Annabeth's unconscious body with one hand and pulling Leo towards the shore with his other, using his crazy mind-over-water powers. When Leo reached the shore, he began to recognize his surroundings. A cold forge was sitting near the tree line, surrounded by scraps of celestial bronze. He looked at Percy and saw the look of recognition on his face.

"Oh my gods…its, its…" he broke off as a girl in a white cotton shirt and blue jeans walked out of the woods. She had ginger hair. She looked startled to see the three of them there.

"Oh…my…you two shouldn't be here," she said, staring in disbelief, "and what is she doing here?" she asked, looking at the unconscious girl in Percy's arms. Right at this moment Annabeth groaned. Her eyes blinked open, and she smiled at Percy's face.

"Morning Annabeth," Percy said, grinning.

"Morning…how are you…" she drifted of as she noticed Leo and the other girl staring at Annabeth and Percy.

"Percy, where are we? And who is that?" Annabeth said, pointing to the ginger haired girl.

(A/N: we've caught up with real time lolz!)

"Uh… I guess you two haven't been properly introduced. Annabeth, Calypso. Calypso, Annabeth." Percy said cautiously.

Dun, Dun, DUH!

How did the three of them get there? If Leo and Percy have already been there, and Annabeth's a girl, so… yeah! We'll find out soon!

The next chapter(s) will be ninja chapters so… Yeah!

Peace!

\- Author J


	4. This does not Compute!

**Disclaimer: Guy-Girl2WayAuthors do own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or Ninjago.**

**Hey peeps! So, I, Author J, will be writing all chapters of this story from now on. Author S decided to move on from this story since it has a stable foundation. She's going to write other stories though. (Eventually. She's having writers block.)**

~ Chapter 4: Dudes, they blew up the ship! ~

~Zane~

The ninjas sat at the table, fiddling with their weapons. Five other demigods, apparently good friends of the three who blew up their ship, were sitting with them. A boy with tidily cropped golden blond hair, bright sky blue eyes, and a scar on the corner of his lip was poking the table with a gold sword. Sitting next to him was a girl with short choppy chocolate brown hair, with thin braided strands on the sides of her face, and eyes that change like a kaleidoscope from brown to blue to green was using her dagger to trace circles around her Coca-Cola. A tall boy with black military cut hair and a face that can only be described as handsome was whispering with an African American girl with long, curly cinnamon brown colored hair and hazel golden eyes which look like fifteen karat gold. The last one was a boy with long black skater-style hair and brown eyes who was standing in a corner surveying the room with a, to use a Cole term, "FTW*" look, polishing the glowing orb at the end of his scepter.

"Ok," Kai said, finally breaking the silence, "why did you blow up our ship?" he was fuming- literally; His hair was on fire. I extinguished it with a burst of snow from my hand. As Kai brushed the snow from his hair, the tall, muscular guy cleared his throat.

"Ok, first of all: I'm pretty sure they didn't MEAN to blow your ship, it was probably just an accident. Leo has this thing with fire- he can't burn, he can set his hands on fire, and when he's thinking really hard his nose catches fire." The really black-haired tall guy said.

"Anything else that's weird about him?" jay asked sarcastically.

"Well, there's also the fact that he's my first boyfriend's great-grandson, but other than that, no," the African American girl said.

"Wait, WHAT!? Cole said.

"**(My favorite Zane quote XD)** This does not compute!" I yelled, trying to figure how this was possible.

"Anyway, WE were wondering why you just showed up and try to blow Percy's face off?" the Goth kid in the corner said; Zane had completely forgotten he was there.

"Nico has a point, we're curious why you tried to kill Percy," the one with blond hair said.

"Look, we didn't mean to shoot this "Percy", Kai was just doing the world's shitiest job manning the cannons," Cole said.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who almost killed my sister!" Kai contradicted.

"Hey, I didn't mean to drop that anvil on her head!" Cole yelled.

"Suuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrreee…" Kai said sarcastically.

"Can we please stay on topic? We were talking about how you ALMOST killed Percy," the one with braids said.

"We apologize, it was just a-"Zane was interrupted by the door of the room flying open. Two boys with matching elfish features rushed in.

"Guys," the taller one said, "we got a message."

"From who?" the Goth kid asked. There was the slightest look of hope in his eyes.

"Leo" the twins said at the exact same time.

**Dun-dun-dun! Sorry that's its kinda boring, but I have writers block. Later!**

***In this context, use the biker definition.**


	5. Ploticus Convenicus

**This was SUPPOSED to be a ninja chapter, but I decided to make it a Half Blood chapter. If it was a ninja chapter it would have been suck-ish. Stupid writers block!**

**~ Q&amp;A with an Immortal ~**

**~ Percy ~**

Calypso took us to her cave, gave us new clothes, and made us Olympus Brand Tea. In return, she wanted answers. The three of us sat on one of calypso's fluffy couches, while she sat in an overstuffed armchair. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"What," she asked staring at us, "are you doing here?"

"I don't know," I said, "there was just a flash of light and I woke up here with them," as I gestured to Annabeth and Leo, who looked very guilty.

"Leo…" I started, causing Leo shifted away from me.

"H-hey Percy," Leo said. He definitely knew something.

"Leo, what do you know?" I asked him. He started rubbing the back of his neck.

"I may or may not have… kinda… sorta… maybe…" Leo stalled.

"Leo, just tell us already," Annabeth said; but she wasn't angry.

"Iaccidentlyblewupthatship!" Leo gushed.

"You WHAT!?" Percabeth **(A/N hehe…) **yelled.

Calypso smiled and said, "Oh, that's my clumsy Leo."

"How did you manage that!?" I asked.

"My hand was on fire and I fell and my hand landed in a pool of gasoline," Leo said.

"My gods Leo! How could you be so f*cking STUPID!" yelled Annabeth.

"ADHD?"

"We ALL have ADHD you _saukerl_!" Annabeth scolded.

"Did you say sack of rail?" Leo asked stupidly.

Annabeth sighed. "It's German. Anyway, we aren't trapped here" she said

"Really? How?" I asked. Leo and Annabeth jumped a bit, proving they had forgotten my presence.

"I have a device that can take me to any coordinates," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's called a Ploticus Convenicus. Can do some son-of-the-sea god magic and get the coordinates for camp?" she asked.

"Sure" I said.

~Later, on the beach~

"Ready?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup" I said.

"Like a leprechaun on St. Patrick's Day!" Leo said.

"right. Bye Cal!" Annabeth called to Caslypso, before turned on the Ploticus Convenicus.

A few flashes of light and some weird monkey noises later, the three were back at Camp.


End file.
